


Artwork for All of Your Heroes and Saints

by ampokris



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-02-09
Packaged: 2018-03-10 02:46:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 34
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3273866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ampokris/pseuds/ampokris





	Artwork for All of Your Heroes and Saints

This is the artwork for Acetamide's brilliant 'All of Your Heroes and Saints' Star Trek Big Bang 2014 entry.

Go, now, and read it here: [All of Your Heroes and Saints by Acetamide (AO3)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3275963)!

 

 


End file.
